roshehafandomcom-20200213-history
Genasi of Ashgate
The recent influx of genasi into Ashgate is the result of an arrival of a group of refugees escaping a collapsing pocket di mension. They are what is left of what once was a genasi art colony. Shortly before the Catclysm, the elders of that colony divined that a disaster was coming, and hatched a plan: They would pull the entire settlement into a pocket dimension to wait out the disaster and avoid destruction. After the worse was past, they would return to help rebuild. Things did not go entirely to plan. While they were able to create the pocket dimension and pull their people into it, they disasters precipitated by the Cataclysm went on longer than expected. What little information they were able to scry from Rosheha showed a world in turmoil. The Elders kept postponing the return for a safer time, and focused their efforts on solidifying the seals between the pocket dimension and Rosheha. They did their work too well. By the time they were convinced to initiate a return, they found they were unable to. Only the tenuous of tethers to the world could be maintained, and it grew thinner which each passing year. For a time, the Elders believed that this was for the best. The world they’d left behind had become dangerous, and this strange artificial place seemed the best way to keep their people safe. Genasi are creatures of the elements. A part of each person yearned for real sun, real weather, real sky. A real world, however troubled. But they made do, and even flourished, after a fashion. What they lacked in materials, they made up for in rich culture. The decades passed, and they managed to find ways to be happy, in spite of always feeling a bit disconnected, a bit displaced. Then, a new problem emerged. As the oldest of the Elders started to pass on, the pocket dimension began to destabilize. Whole sections would become unreal, and disappear. Sometimes there would be warning signs. Sometimes not, and the destabilization would take the inhabitants with it. Their numbers dwindled. When only four elders were left, they formulate a desperate plan. Send one of their population along the tenuous link, and give them the information needed to set up anchors that would strengthen the connection between Rosheha and the pocket dimension enough to bring their people through. They selected an earth genasi named Clay for this mission, determining that his easy-going, unflappable personality and robust constitution stood the best chance of surviving the transfer. The mission was ultimately successful, but not without loss. For one thing, the Elders did not tell anyone that price to bring the genasi home would cost the Elders their lives. Today, the refugee genasi make their home in Ashgate, doing their part to help heal a troubled world. While saddened by their recent losses, their overwhelming joy at feeling truly home is hard to explain to non-genasi. Watch a fire genasi take in a sunrise, or a water genasi dance in the rain, and you may begin to understand. Category:Races